endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonic Physiology
Demons within the 'noméD' and related series have an independent biology and physiology which will be outline below. Demon is the common folk term, for the descendants of Lilith, creatures who have the ability to manipulate, store and apply, vital/life energy and use it as one of the key facets of their daily life. This means due to the high energy usage, demons have to devour high amounts of vital energy, from either mass amounts of Animal blood and flesh or from adequate amounts of high energy demonic blood and flesh. External> Origins; The Infernal Mother The first demon was Lilith, she was created by God on the sixth day of creation to act as Adams wife. However when Lilith was spurned, she was cast from the 'Garden of Eden', with her immortality intact, as it was before the eating of the fruit from the 'Tree of Knowledge'. However once Adam and Eve were expelled and the Garden was hidden from mortal hands, Lilith returned back to the garden of her birth. As she was still a true immortal blessed by the Creator himself, she was non-reliant on food or other energy sources as she herself possessed an infinite amount of life/vital energy, whose application however could not be fully realised as she lacked the mental acumen which could only be obtained from the Tree of Knowledge. Lilith however at the time of her expulsion from the Garden was pregnant with Adams child, known only as Lilim. Lilim: The Long Forgotten Son Lilim was the first proto-demon, being the child of Adam, he possessed all the physical and physiological traits of a traditional human, but as a child of Lilith he was born with the pre-cursors and potential of demonic influence. Even though for all intents and purposes Lilim was human, he possessed the basic immortal longevity of his demonic heritage as his mother and his father were both immortals at the time of his conception. After Lilim was he lived with Lilith herself in the now pocket dimension of Eden. Eventually Lilim without a healing factor was struggling to survive within the desolate lands of Eden, and he left falling into the human world, a place where his mother could not follow. After that Lilim lived within the world of man, and had many many children. Lilim's children however like his father carried within them the blood of Lilith, which meant that under the right circumstances they could manifest demonic abilities. Over time, these humans with the blood of Lilim as well as half-human/half demon hybrids were collectively known as Nephilim and then later 'The Bloodied'. The Seven Great Demonlords Lilith having unlimited access to energy has the innate ability to perform any feats second only to The Creator himself, luckily she lacks the intellect to realise this. But the side effect of Lilith's true immortality was that it was overflowing and eventually it led to Liliths second litter of children, The Great Demon Lords; The Great Demon Lords were Liliths Septuplets, each without a father gaining their life solely from their mother Lilith and their powers via the thoughts of Lilith present during their conception: Lucifer: The Pride of Lilith; The Demon Lord of the Stars and heavenly realm, his domain is that of Light and Gravity. Leviathan: The Envy of Lilith; The Demon Lord of the Seas and the depths, his domain is that of Water and Pressure. Asmodeus: The Lust of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Desire, his domain is that of the minds of men and beasts. Mammon: The Greed of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Avarice; his domain is that of ownership. Belphegor: The Sloth of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Innovation; his domain is that of knowledge and understanding. Beelzebub: The Gluttony of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Excess; His domain is that of growth and propagation. Satan: The Wrath of Lilith; The Demon Lord of the Inferno; His domain is that of the fires and lands of the earth and within. The Garden The Garden, the rich fertile lands upon which Adam, Eve and Lilith were first brought into this world, is not the hub of demons. Lilith who resides permanently within the garden of Eden allows her life energy (infinite) to flow through her and the earth beneath her feet, causing the trees in the garden to slowly grow multitudes of demons, in all shapes and sizes. New species of Demons are being created all the time, however new species must be born from Lilith herself few demons are lucky enough to be born from the infernal mother herself, those that are have a stronger connection to their mother than those that were born from other demons or from the trees in The Garden of Eden. The Biology The natural characteristics of a demon (Demoni) that separates them from Animalia Kingdom classification is their innate ability of vital energy manipulation, managed via the heart/Core. All demons possess cell immortality, meaning as long as they can get the necessary energy. The Stages of Development Demons possess three stages or forms, each new stage is acheived when the conditions are met. Some of the conditions are simple, they just require the right amount of energy, experience and age, others may need other outside triggers. Primary Stage: Nephilim/Ophanim In the first stage refers to either a Human with the blood of Lilim who has not yet accessed or awakened any demonic abilities or a demon who is in their first state the form they were in when born. Most demons in this form are almost completely beastial with very little human attributes to their persona. Secondary Stage: Cherubim In the Cherubim stage, which refers to either a Nephilim who has accessed or awakened demon powers or a demon that has made it to the secondary stage. In the secondary Cherubim stage, the body is a hybrid of beastial demons traits as well as humanistic attributes such as a bipedal form and high mental faculty. Both base humans or base demons can acheive the same Cherubim form. Tertiary Stage: Seraphim Seraphim are the highest class of demon and the energy needed to reach this stage being so great is a testament to how elusive this form is. Some demons are naturally predisposed to reaching the Seraphim form compared to others. Seraphim form due to prestige and the mastery of their own power one who has reached this form has, has also led to this form being called 'Demon Lord'. In the Seraphim form, the demon has reached the complete mastery of their power and as such now has two forms to shift between. The first is their Seraphim form, which is essentially their inner demon completely manifested, this form varies between individuals as their form now reflects their own inner demon and the differences this personalisation provides. Seraphim also have the ability of 'Glamour' this is their human form, they using their energy warp the space and form around them, allowing them to look human and gain a human shape. Seraphim demons can instantly change between their Demonic and their Glamour form. Seraphim demons also get a high level healing factor and the Consanguin Empathy ability, which allows them to highly intensively absorb memories, energy and even slight powers for a temporary period from the blood of other demons. The Great Demonlords for example were born as Seraphim level and they also possess a high class Consanguin Empathy ability called 'The Mothers Milk'. Like their mother Lilith they possess in their DNA and biological code, potentially all the possible combinations and thus powers. This means any of the Great Demonlords can instantly absorb powers from any blood source they come into contact with until the blood passes completely through their system. The Heart The Heart or Core of a demon is where their essence is stored, and the older and stronger a demon gets the smaller and more dense their heart becomes. The smaller and more dense the heart is the harder it is to destroy. Any member of the Demoni classification can effectively come back to life as long as their heart is intact. Over time the appearance of the demonic heart mirrors that of a precious gemstone, usually once Seraphim level has been attained, although blood can still pass freely through it and is still pumped around. Resurrection All demons can be resurrected as long as the proper conditions have been met. In order to revive a dead demon, their heart needs to be placed somewhere where it can absorb compatible life energy from blood, enough to meet the requirements of that particular individual. The older a heart or stronger the demon was, the more energy is needed to trigger a revival. If the demon has a healing factor, then with enough energy, the heart can rebuild their body. If not the heart needs to be placed within a compatible vessel, possibly even their own body, as well as have access to the necessary energy rich blood. Soul Absorption As the heart of a demon literally contains their essence as well as lingering energy, demons can absorb the hearts of other demons by literally placing the other heart in their chest combining it to their own. This is highly dangerous as what happens now is a clashing of souls, if the parasite soul/heart wins and is compatible they take over the host body, gaining access to the hosts power set as well their own, if the parasite soul/heart wins an is not compatible, the host soul is destroyed and the parasite soul then returns to its inert state. If the host soul wins, it absorbs the memories and powers of the absorbed soul. Sometimes the different hearts neither giving too much nor taking too much become co-dominant, but this is extremely rare and hard to achieve. This is the most efficient way for demons to increase their power, although one of the most dangerous. Shedding Shedding is an ability mainly used by higher level demons hundreds or even thousands of years old. Shedding can be used either a self-preservation method or as release from boredom. Shedding is essentially when a high level demon either loses, sheds, discards or re-purposes most of their own energy. This makes them weaker and unable to maintain their current form and abilities, so they revert to a child-like form making the most of the energy available to them, although they remain the same level of demon they were. When this happens and they awaken, their memory is affected losing most of their memories although they slowly comeback as they reach maturity of about 18 years. The older the demon, and thus more memories, the longer it takes for them to all come back. When this happens the new demon has effectively lived a new life with a new batch of memories, so when their original memories slowly trickle back, it is reminiscent of how one would feel if they had absorbed the soul of an older demon, although it is just the coming together of two different lives lived by one individual. Shedded demons have access to all their powers technically, but until discovered either accidentally or via returned memories as well as the needed amount of energy, they remain oblivious. Memories or powers can be awoken in the individual if they fear their life in danger. Silver Allergy For a currently unknown reason, Demons are allergic to silver in a sense, silver refracts the energy of a demon back at the demon. This means weapons made of silver bypass any enhanced strength or protection of the demon, and shields or other such artefacts can block any attack, physical or metaphysical. When in contact with demon blood, silver starts to burn it away until it is nothing but dust/ash. Angels Angels are the name given to the demons that have devoted themselves to The Creator. The Creator in his infinite energy, provides his divine energy to any Demon that vows to pledge themselves to him. This does a few different things, firstly it removes thier bloodlust and their hunger. Secondly it instantly evolves any demon to their Seraphim form, but as the energy is that of The Creator it mirrors his white style and his trademark Holy Light/Immunity to Silver. Thirdly as normally they would eat the flesh or drink the blood of the fallen, and over time this would affect the mentality of the of individual, the energy from The Creator is so powerful aligned all those who have supped from it, become Zealots working in the name of the Creator. Just like the 7 Great Demon Lords, there are also the Arch-Angels. Lucifer is both a fallen Arch-Angel and Demonlord as his particular alignment, powerset and behaviors fit the criteria for both. Sub-Types Few sub-types exist withing the Demoni Kingdom excluding the Great Demonlords/Infernal Mother and the Angels. The main variant sub-types are; Irregulars and Hybrids. Irregulars Irregulars include demons that don't follow all the rules placed down due to their own power types. -Therinthropes, Werewolves, Vampires and Shapeshifters, all have irregular morphology, the ability to shift between a demonic form and a human form in an analog way rather than the digital way of the glamour. Their highly vibrant cells also change the method of contraction. -Apto demons, Apto demons also called Adaptation Demons possess highly mutagenetic energy and DNA, meaning they are always in a constant state of adaptation and evolution, even after they have achieved Seraphim level. This is both more and less effective than the Consanguin Empathy ability of Seraphim level demons, but if an Apto demon reaches maturity (which is extremely difficult due to the length of time and amount of energy needed and the fact that Apto demon blood is an extremely useful catalyst in a variety of different spells and rituals), they after unlocking their Seraphim abilities, combining and strengthening their normal adaptive evolutionary abilities leads to the creation of a creature whose power, breath and potential could even challenge those of a Great Demon Lord. -Hybrids, Hybrids are made when two different demons, a demon and an angel or a Demon/Angel and a human(Nephilim) copulate. As they are made from two different genetic backgrounds, they gain abilities and a form reminiscent of both of their parents. They however cannot evolve to Seraphim level, they stuck within a permanent stasis, although they can at times easily overcome this limitation as there is no cap on their liminal form potential power or abilities. If one of the parents happens to be an angel, the child although not blessed with infinite energy of the creator like one of their parents, are freed from the bloodlust that plagues most demons. -Deities/Worshiped ones, in the old world certain Seraphim demons walked the earth and were regarded as gods or at least something superhuman. Upon the invocation of certain rituals, they can absorb energy from a wide amount of humans without the need to be touching them or absorbing via blood. If the human willingly gives up their energy in the form of worship or sacrifices the demon, now deified receives a huge boost in energy correlating to the amount of worshippers. As the amount of energy that can be gained from a single human in this way is minuscule, so 10,000s of humans are needed to satisfy a demon/deity.